When furniture such as a bookcase, a shoecase, or a cupboard is purchased, a customer generally selects, out of pieces of ready-made furniture, one having a shape, a structure, a size, a color, a material, a material quality, etc. which he or she desires.
In order to meet a variety of desires of the customer, furniture has been made to order. However, the made-to-order furniture takes more time and labor to manufacture, as compared with the ready-made furniture. Accordingly, the made-to-order furniture is generally high in cost. Further, furniture on which all the desires of the customer are reflected is not necessarily manufactured even if it is made to order. The reason for this is that the design is not made while incorporating the desires of the customer one by one, and the texture, the hue, or the like of the material is not generally expressed in a design drawing.